Triple Goddess (Charmed Ones)
by Phenom Junior
Summary: With a new more powerful Source and a stronger batch of demons, evil is gaining the upper hand in the never ending struggle of Good vs Evil and with the Charmed Ones obsolete it's time for a new Po3. And despite what good might want none of the Halliwell children are in line for this new power causing the Elders to question everything they know, as the truth about the Po3 unfolds.


Some where in San Francisco in a dark, damp, backdrop alley at quarter to midnight stood two elders hiding in the cover of night as they awaited Intel from a some what questionable source.

"What are we doing here?" asked Kyle

"We are here to obtain answers." answered Arceis

"Yes I know that but are we sure we can trust him, besides how do we know that THIS isn't some kind of a trap meant to lure us out here and into the hands of Darklighters?"

"Look Kyle, I understand your reservations about coming here tonight really I do, but the magical world is in chaos with out the new the Power of Three and as Elders it our job, no OUR DUTY to find out what we can so that we may give the side of good the fighting chance it deservers."

"Though that may be true Arceis, wizards are not to be trusted."

Suddenly out the of shadows emerged a dark ominous looking figure, "I say now, I quite resent that remark." said the man seconds before stepping under a dim street light.

Arceis and Kyle immediately turned their attention to the new comer, "Syros long time no see. Though I have to say after centuries with no sightings of you we just thought you'd come to your miserable end." said Arceis

"No, you see unlike my fellow wizards I'm quite a master at staying alive." smirked Syros

"Wait you know this guy?" asked Kyle

"Yes, I met him when I was just starting out as a whitelighter, but still not even in my wildest dreams did I ever think he'd be our informant." responded Arceis

"Yea well neither did I, I thought that when evil gained the upper hand things in the underworld would mellow out but that isn't the case. Now that evil has gained a big foot hold in the never ending battle of good vs. evil, every demon, warlock, and sewer scum is trying to make a mark and win the approval of the All powerful Source. Who now after using every resource under his control has put a hit on all Seer's, oracles, and wizards in hopes of keeping the identity of the new Charmed Ones under wraps."

"Well, who is it that gains the new power of three? Is it Piper's kids or Phoebe's kids?" asked Kyle

"Neither" answered Syros

"What…that's impossible. The part of the scripture that pertains to the new power three clearly states that power of three will reside with in the bloodline!" stated Arceis

"See what I tell you Arceis, a waste of time." said Kyle as he glanced from Arceis to Syros

"If you two idiots would let me finish you'd understand. Now it does say in the prophecy that the power of three will reside with in the bloodline but if you knew anything about the history of the power of three you'd know the power of three didn't start with the Halliwells, and furthermore you'd know that the power of three wasn't always the power of three….it was the power of one." rebutted Syros with the sternest of tones

"Lies!" blurted Kyle

"This can't be true, otherwise we would have known of it." said Arceis

"Actually no you wouldn't, because the few Elders that did know died over the years, and if I'm correct the majority of them died during the first and second attack of the Titans. And seeing as you Elders don't share super sensitive information with others until it's time, it makes sense that the Elders who did know the truth died with the secret, thus leaving you new Elders in the dark."

Arceis and Kyle glanced at each other for a moment as both their minds were spinning with the possibility of Syros words being true.

"Ok then we're all ears, tell us what you know about the power of three." said Arceis

"Well to start at the beginning before the power of three was formed it was the power of one even though that's not what it was called at the time. At the time it was known as the celestial power or the power of the moon as some called it and the witch blessed with this power was always known as the Moon Goddess as the power supposedly had something to do with the phases of the moon. Now the first witch on record of ever having this power was a powerful witch known as Dania Wetmore and through her this great power would be passed down through out her bloodline, but the catch, was that it would only manifest with in one heir every some odd number of years. Think of this power as the good version of what the Source has. Now to side of good this was a miracle, I mean it finally put them on even standing with evil and surely enough the power slowly continued to grow as the good magic with in this bloodline continued to accumulate. But as we know from watching humanity a good thing can never truly last, and so with that tragedy struck when out of jealousy of never receiving the great power countless members of this once noble and honorable bloodline began turning to the dark arts. Now as the good magic with in the family line began to dwindle the Celestial Power of the moon began to weaken as it only gained it's power through the accumulation of good magic. Now with the power weakened the last known wielder of this power, Persephone decided that for the sake of good she'd disperse it upon three individuals in hopes of once again strengthen the power. One of those individuals was her granddaughter who was the leader of a coven known as the "Crescent Moon Followers" and the next heir to the celestial power. The other two women were the leaders of two sister covens associated with the "Crescent Moon Followers", known as "The Moonlit Nights", and the "The Three Moon Phase". These three women came together and solidified what is now known as the power of three and were known as the Triple Goddess, or The Triple Moon Goddess thus becoming the first generation of Charmed Ones. They respectfully left their posts as coven leaders to travel and protect innocents all the while battling evil. Thus coming to old age, none of these women trusted passing their powers on to any of there kin and instead found a witch who was to be born with out any active witch powers and decided to bless that child with the strongest forms of their power which at the time consisted of the three essentials of magic; timing, feeling, and the phases of the moon which were molecular immobilization, premonition, and telekinesis. Fully well knowing that this witch and her descendents would strengthen the celestial power with every generation as their good magic accumulated until finally producing THE SECOND, GENERATION OF, CHARMED ONES. Which is why neither Piper nor Phoebe's kid have inherited the power of the three, it's working it's way backwards which means you need to find the descendents of the original charmed ones."

"How do you propose we do that, if none of the Elders have prior knowledge of these witches?" asked Arceis

"Well when the original charmed ones left there covens, the three covens decided to come together as one, now chances are they would have records of the original founders and luckily for you that coven is still around and I just happen to know the name by which they go by." smirked Syros

"Ok them what is it!?" asked an impatient Kyle

"First things first, I want to make sure our deal still stands. You guys are going to hide me away so that Source and his goons never find me. I mean I'm risking my life here telling you about this stuff."

"You've kept your end of the bargain, and I assure we will keep ours." reassured Arceis

"The coven now goes under by the name, Triple Crescent Coven. Now per our arrangement."answered Syros

"You have been most helpful and I thank you." said Arceis just before extending his hand out to Syros.

Just as Syros was going to grab hold of Arceis's hand a fireball struck Syros dead square in the back sending him crashing into a nearby wall.

Seconds after the initial fireball struck Syros, a darklighter arrow quickly came barreling at Arceis. Kyle thinking quick flicked his wrist causing the arrow to become surrounded by orbs before then being sent back at the darklighter who shot it.

Arceis in a bit of panic shot a powerful blast of lighting at there attackers, managing to vanquish two demons in the process.

"Syros!" called out Arceis who was just about to go check on the fallen wizard before abruptly being pulled by Kyle and out of the trajectory of yet another fireball.

"Arceis we have to go!" expressed Kyle

"What about Syros?" asked Arceis

"It's to late for him." responded Kyle before then orbing him and Arceis to safety.

After Kyle and Arceis was gone one of the demons slowly walked up to Syros, kicking him over on his back.

"Syros, Syros, you should have just stayed gone." said the demon

"Please…don….'t…don't… do this." Syros begged between breathes

The demon simply smiled in Syros's face before forming an upperlevel fireball in his right hand.

"Death to the wizard." joked the demon before then tossing the fireball at Syros's face vanquishing him with one hit before then turning to face the demons and darklighters that stood behind him.

"Well it looks like we're going to have to hasten our search on the new Charmed Ones. I'll inform the Source about what took place here while the rest of you track down and kill every last witch from the Triple Crescent Coven. Have I made myself clear?" asked the lead demon

"Yes sir." yelled the demons before then shimmering, and black orbing away.

As they did that Arceis and Kyle Brody were already back in the heavens informing their fellow Elders about what they had discovered as well as what this meant for the magical community and the beings of good. The Elders talked for ours as they began devising a plan to track the new Charmed Ones as well as ensure the safety and security of good magic.


End file.
